Historias de Barrio(Starstruck Autoguardado)
by giorgianarebeca.radu.71
Summary: x


**Starstruck**

(En un bar, sábado por la noche, Naruto y su hermana Sakura entran y se acercan a la barra.)

**Sakura:** Siéntate aquí y pide algo para las dos; yo voy al lavabo a retocarme un poco.

**Naruto:** Vale, Sakura, tranquila. Aquí te espero.

(Sakura se va al lavabo a retocarse. Naruto ve que su hermana tarda mucho, decide ir tras de ella. Se da la vuelta y sin querer choca con un chico moreno y de ojos negros y le tira la copa encima y dice avergonzado:)

Ay, vaya! Lo siento mucho…Que estúpido y torpe soy! Fue sin querer. Es que no ti ví pasar y eso.

(Sasuke sonríe y dice:)

**Sasuke:** No te preocupes. No pasa nada. Por cierto me llamo Sasuke, encantado.

**Naruto:** Mira tu chaqueta…está manchada de ron.

**Sasuke:** No importa, mi madre la mete en la lavadora. Bueno, puedo preguntarte algo? Cómo te llamas, si no soy tan indiscreto?

**Naruto:** Me llamo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Me mudé aquí hace poco con mis padres y mi hermana. Nos acabamos de matricular en el mismo instituto, pero en aulas diferentes.

(Sakura vuelve del baño, Naruto la ve y dice:)

**Naruto:** - Sakura ven aquí, mira te presento a alguien. Se llama Sasuke y vino aquí a divertirse.

**Sakura:** Hola Sasuke! Soy Sakura, la hermana mayor y más guapa de Naruto, Es un placer conocer a un chico tan guapo y sexy como tú.

**Sasuke:** Yo también estoy encantado de conocer a una chica tan guapa como tú.

**Naruto:** Bueno, mi hermana y yo tenemos que ir a casa; estamos bastante cansados. Así que, hasta otro momento Sasuke dice Naruto en tono celoso.

(Se marchan los dos con prisa y de repente Naruto le dice a Sakura:)

Ay, Diós mío! Mi bolso! La olvidé dentro!

(Sakura se siente algo mal y le dice a Naruto:)

**Sakura:** Naruto, creo que voy a vomitar! Ve y busca ayuda por favor.

**Naruto:** Vale hermana, quédate quieta y espérame. Ahora vuelvo.

(Naruto vuelve dentro y ve a Sasuke. Coge su bolso y dice:)

Sasuke, perdóname si te molesto. Necesito tu ayuda. Mi hermana se siente mal. Ayúdame por favor dice Naruto llorando.

(Sasuke al ver caer lágrimas de esos ojos azules como el cielo le acaricia la carito y dice

**Sasuke:** Tranquilo, Naruto, no llores, que ya tengo ayuda.

(Sasuke coge el móvil y llama a sus amigos y su hermano)

Eh, chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda.

**Itachi:** Sí, Sasuke. Qué pasa?

**Sasuke:** Verás, Itachi Estoy en una discoteca con un sexi doncel rubio y de ojos azules.

**Itachi:** Me llamas para decirme esto!?

**Sasuke:** No seas idiota aniki. El chico necesita ayuda porque su hermana se pasó con la borrachera y ahora se siente mal.

**Itachi:** Sasuke, tranquilo. Nos vemos delante de la discoteca.

(Termina de hablar con su hermano, porque fue el quien cogió la llamada, Sasuke y Naruto salen fuera donde los espera Sakura sentada en el suelo esperando a su hermano con ayuda. Después de media hora los amigos de Sasuke junto con su hermano Itachi llegan con el coche. Meten a Sakura detrás con Sasuke, Suiguetsu y Jugo. Y Naruto se sube delante con Itachi. Suiguetsu, sin querer mueve a Sakura y esta le vomita a Sasuke encima. Al ver eso Sasuke dice a Naruto:)

**Sasuke:** Oye, Dobe! Tu hermana me vomitó encima.

**Naruto:** Anda, venga ya Sasuke-Teme, se siente mal y está borracha, es normal que vomite.

**Sasuke:** Pero no encima de mi, mira mis ropas, apestan a vomito. Cuando llegare acasa mi madre me matara si me ve así. Podía vomitar en cualquier parte.

**Jugo:** Qué hacemos con tu hermana es ese estado Naruto?

**Naruto:** No os preocupéis chicos, porque mi hermana y yo bajamos ahora mismo de vuestro coche de lujo. Sasuke, antes de hablar con una chica busca en un diccionario las palabras adecuadas. Si sabes leer, claro.

(Naruto despierta a su hermana y dice:)

**Naruto:** Venga, levántate Sakura, y baja del coche, porque nos vamos acasa caminando.

(Los chics bajan del coche. Sin darse cuenta, a Naruto se le cae la cartera en el coche. Antes de irse Naruto le dice a Itachi:)

Sabes, Itachi? Eres un buen chico. En cambio tu hermano Sasuke es un maleducado. Esta noche lo fue, y sigue siéndolo.

**Itachi:** Tranquilo, Naru. Él no es así siempre. Tú le gustas mucho, por eso se comporta así ahora.

(Al oír eso Naruto sonríe y le dice a Itachi)

**Naruto:** Aunque no se da cuenta, él también me gusta a mí. Adiós, chicos.

Hasta otro momento.

Después de bajar del coche a su hermana y despedirse de los chicos, los hermanos Namikaze se marchan caminando.

(Naruto llega a casa. Sube a su hermana a su habitación donde se queda dormida.)

(Sasuke busca un trapo para limpiarse el vómito y allí encuentra la cartera de Naruto. Mira sus datos y descubre su dirección. Itachi deja a Jugo y Suiguetsu a su casa, porque viven juntos, y después vuelve a casa con su hermano. Al llegar a su casa Sasuke no se baja solo se baja su hermano, él se va a devolverle la cartera a Naruto a su casa. Llega a su casa baja del coche al aparcarlo y llama a la puerta Naruto al escuchar el timbre va i abre la puerta, al ver quien es se altera y dice:

**Naruto:** Sasuke, qué estás haciendo tú aquí a esta hora de la noche?

**Sasuke:** Hola Naruto. Vine a traerte la cartera que se te callo en mi coche y también a pedirte perdón.

**Naruto:** Bueno, olvídalo Sasuke, ya no importa (dice Naruto bajando la carita un poco triste)

**Sasuke:** Mira, Naruto, tú... (Pausa)

**Naruto:** Sí? Sasuke, dime...

**Sasuke:** -Es que me gustaría saber si...

**Naruto:** -Venga, Sasuke, dispara. El tiempo vuela. No tengo toda la noche.

**Sasuke:** -Está bien. Quieres ir a mi casa, y yo te traigo de vuelta?

**Sasuke:** -Vale, pero según tú, porque de tantas chicas y donceles que hay en el mundo, me invitas a mí? Y si fuera a aceptar ir, solo será una hora ni más, ni menos.

**Sasuke:** -Vale, Naruto. Tú ganas. Sólo será una hora. Ni más ni menos.

Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya me canse de personas falsas y que solo se preocupen por su vida superficial y que solo admira su vida material, por eso te invito a mi casa.

**: Naruto -Genial. Y a tu maravillosa mamá seguro que le mui bien. Hasta me sirve una taza de te, o mejor una corona. **

**Sasuke** -Venga ya Naruto, deja el sarcasmo.

(Llegan acasa de Sasuke, meten el coche en el garaje. Sasuke le dice:)

Naruto tú sube antes por allí, por esa escalera y espérame en mi habitación. Es la del fondo. Yo te alcanzo.

**Naruto:** Vale, Sasuke. Pero no tardes.

**Sasuke:** No te preocupes. Sólo será un minuto.

(Al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke Naru oye un grito y entra rápido allí sin que nadie le vea., oye un grito.)

**Mikoto:** Sasuke hijo, donde estás?

**Sasuke:** Ay, mama no te vi venir.

**Mikoto:** Esto no importa ahora. Un gran director esta aquí con su hija, que esta de cumple. Y también es un fan vuestra. La chica esta aquí con unos amigos a celebrarlo y quiere que cantéis una canción, porque el director os quiere fichar para su película y banda sonora.

(Pausa)

Sasuke, este director es muy importante y trabajar con él os dará frutos en vuestra carrera musical y profesional.

(Sasuke sonríe y dice:)

**Sasuke:** Gracias mamá, estoy tan feliz. Los chicos también lo estarán cuando les diga.

**Mikoto:** Llámales y diles que vengan.

**Sasuke:** Vale, mamá, ahora mismo les llamo.

(Sasuke coge el móvil y llama a sus amigos)

¿Chicos, podéis venir a mi casa?

**Suiguetsu:** Porqué, qué pasa, Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Unas personas súper importantes están aquí y nos esperan para cantar.

**Suiguetsu:** Vale, Sasuke. Estaremos en tu casa en media hora.

**Sasuke:** Por favor, chicos, no tardéis.

(Cuando lleguen, Sasuke les dice:)( Solo a Suiguetsu y Jugo, porque Itachi como es su hermano vive con él.)

Por fin llegasteis, chicos!

(Todos van al salón a cantar. Cuando terminen, Sasuke les dice:)

Chicos, nos vemos mañana. Es que tengo algo que hacer.

**Jugo:** Vale, tío. Hasta mañana.

(Sasuke sube arriba, y ve a Naruto triste. (Había escuchado la conversación entre él y su madre)

**Sasuke:** Porqué estás triste? Qué pasa, Kitsune?

**Naruto:** Sasuke, tú eres una estrella. En cambio yo soy un doncel insignificante y salir con alguien como yo arruinaría tu carrera musical y profesional. Así que, adiós Sasuke Uchiha- Teme. Anda llévame acasa.

**Sasuke:** Naruto, esto es súper importante para mí y para los chicos.

**Naruto:** Tranquilo, Sasu. . No te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente.

(Naruto se quiere ir, pero Sasuke coge su mano y le da un beso que lo deja sin palabras y sin respiración.)

**Sasuke:** Kitsune, te amo. Pero...no podemos estar juntos...lo siento...

**Naruto:** No importa, vamos...llévame a casa.

(Se van los dos a la casa de Jessica)

Bueno, hasta otro momento, Sasuke ya nos veremos, o quizás hasta nunca.

**Sasuke:** Qué pasa, por qué dices esto, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Lo siento, Sasu, tienes que ir a tu casa y tu maravillosa vida de lujo y riquezas y a mi déjame en paz, y porcierto no soy tu Kitsune.

**Sasuke:** Está bien Naru, espero que entiendes que esto es muy importante por mí y los chico.

**Naruto:** Tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente, ahora vete y disfruta de tu lujosa vida.

**Sasuke:** Vale, Naruto, hasta mañana!

(Naruto baja del coche y entra en casa, y Sasuke arranca el coche y se va a su casa pensando en ese bello doncel y odiando su vida de estrella pero que por su maldito orgullo se decide por la fama envés de por el amor...Después de unas horas los hermanos se despiertan a tomar el desayuno. La abuela pasa por la cocina y dice:)

**Abuela:**Buenos días chicos! Qué rápido despertasteis.

**Sakura:** Buenos días abuela. Siéntate y come con nosotros.

**Abuela:** No puedo, chicos. Tengo que ir a por unas cosas en el garaje-

**Naruto:** Abuela! Siéntate y yo voy, y te traigo lo que necesitas.

**Sakura:** No, voy yo.

(Los chicos se pelean. La abuela dice:)

**Abuela:** Chicos! Ya basta, vamos los tres y se acabó!

(Salen todos de casa para ir al garaje a coger algo, Naruto se olvidó que Sasuke se marchó a su casa y el cree que se quedó allí en el garaje, con ese pensamiento y con el miedo por lo que le harán su padre y abuela por dejar a un varón allí se niega a darle el mando a su hermana para abrir el garaje, Sakura al ver es dice:)

**Sakura:** Venga, Naru. Dame el mando. No seas maleducado.

(Sakura coge el mando, abren la puerta y al no ver nada raro dentro entra con la abuela, cogen lo que necesitan y después de cerar la puerta del garaje vuelve a casa con Naruto temblando de miedo)

**Abuela:** Abre los ojos, cariño. Ya estamos en casa.

**Naruto:** Voy a pasear un poco.

**Abuela:** Vale, cariño. Vete.

(Jessica después de desayunar coge el coche de su abuelacoche. Llega a la playa. Va un momento a tomar el sol. Se sienta, saca un tubo de crema de su bolsa, y pregunta al chico que está a su lado:)

**Naruto:** Perdona, me echas crema?

**Sasuke:** Vale, sí, claro. Con mucho gusto.

**Naruto:** Vale, y gracias teme

**Sasuke:** Cómo te diste cuenta que soy yo? Aun así disfrazado?

**Naruto:** Venga, ya, Sasuke. Qué chico con voz de ángel se disfraza cuando se va a la calle?

**Sasuke:**Bueno, en esto tienes razón.

**Naruto:** Bueno, no importa. Olvídalo.

**Sasuke:** Naru, quieres pasar todo el día conmigo? Hacemos todo lo que tú quieras e iremos donde tú quieras.

**Naruto:** Vale, vamos a divertirnos.

(Pasan todos los días juntos paseando en el coche de James, porque la de Naruto se lo dejo en la playa y sin darse cuenta que los paparazzi les persiguen y les toman fotos. Se oscurece el día y Sasuke lleva a a Naruto a su casa y vuelve a la suya. Llega y su madre le dice:)

**Mikoto:** Sasuke, hijo. Menos mal que llegaste. Llama a los chico e invítales. El director quiere hablar con vosotros.

(Sasuke llama a su hermano para que baje y después coge el móvil y llama a sus amigos)

**Sasuke:** Eh, chicos. Podéis venir aquí ahora, porque el director quiere hablar con nosotros, y no sé qué hacer.

**Suiguetsu:** Vale, Sasuke. Llegamos en media hora. (Cuando lleguen, entran en casa y ven a Sasuke, su madre y su hermano y su padre en videoconferencia con el director Jiraya.)

**Jiraya:** Sasuke, tenemos un problema.

**Sasuke:** Qué pasa señor? Qué problema hay?

**Jiraya:** Este doncel Naruto Namikaze; o terminas con él, o adiós película y banda sonora.

**Mikoto:** Venga ya Jiraya. No puedes hacer esto!

**Jiraya:** Lo siento, querida. Pero los negocios son negocios.

**James:** Está bien, señor. Será como usted diga.

**Jiraya** Llamaras a mi amiga, la periodista Tsunade Senju y le ofrecerás una exclusiva.

Le dirás que todo lo que se rumorea es mentira y que no conoces a nadie con ese nombre, que es un fan loco que solo se inventa cosas para conseguir fama.

(Sasuke al oír eso tiene una lucha en su interior y piensa que debe hacer sin saber que está a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida y acepta)

**Sasuke** Vale señor, adiós.

(Sus amigos y su hermano Itachi escuchan esto y se marchan enfadados todos dejándolo solo)(Sasuke sale tras de ellos e intenta pararles, pero en vano)(Pero, cuando termina con eso, Sasuke llama a Naruto y le dice.)

**Sasuke**: Naruto, quiero hablar con tigo, podemos vernos por favor?

**Naruto ** Si Sasuke, nos vemos en la playa en media hora.

(Sasuke y Naruto salen de sus casas y se citan en la playa, y Naruto dice)

**Naruto:** Aquí estoy, dime que esta pasando?

**Sasuke**: Naruto, tu sabes muy bien que yo soy una estrella, no?

**Naruto**: Si, lo muy bien, pero que pasa Sasu?

**Sasuke**: El director que nos propuso a mi y a mis amigos trabajar con el vio nuestra foto en la portada de una revista y dijo que si queremos hacer la película, tenemos que terminar nuestra relación.

**Naruto**: Pero, porque me haces esto Sasuke, que te hecho yo? Sabes, yo me enamore enserio de ti, pero me equivoque. Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres igual que todos los idiotas de todo el mundo. Y ahora piérdete de mi vida y mi vista para siempre, en primera nose que relación quieres que terminemos, si ni siquiera tenemos una.

(Naruto se marcha llorando y Sasuke llama a Tsunade y la pregunta si esta de acuerdo que le tome la entrevista. Tsunade acepta e invita a Sasuke en su programa de famosos y cotilleos.)(Naruto llega a su casa y al entrar su hermana lo ve llorar y le pregunta:)

**Sakura**: Que pasa pequeño Kitsune, porque lloras?

**Naruto**: No pasa nada, olvídalo ya no importa.

**Sakura**: Vale, solo te pregunto por curiosidad, no porque me importaría mucho.

(Los chicos encienden la tele, cuando empieza el programa de Tsunade, ven allí allí a Sasuke entre los invitados.)(Tsunade le pregunta a Sasuke:)

**Tsunade**: Sasukito, todo el mundo te conoce y tienes fans. Se rumorea que sales con un doncel llamado Naruto Namikaze. Cuál es tu relación con él?

**Sasuke:** Tsunade , yo soy una estrella y te digo que lo que se dice es falso, este chico Naruto Namikaze, es solo un fan loco, que dice eso para conseguir fama y publicidad. Para serte sincero yo no conozco a ningún chico que se llama Namikaze

(Naruto escucha y dice a Sakura llorando:)

**Naruto**: Tiene razón hermana, soy un chiflado y un mentiroso que solo quiere

Conseguir fama y publicidad.

**Sakura**: Tanto lo amas que lloras y suspiras por el? Déjalo estar hermano, ya no llores más por ese tipo, no merece ninguna de tus preciosas lágrimas. Tú mismo comprobaste que eligió la fama, así que olvídalo.

**Naruto**: Como lo hago hermana ?mi corazón aun está sangrando y el dolor es muy fuerte.

**Sakura**: Que te parece si vamos a ir a Michigan, vamos esta noche y así llegaremos mañana.

**Naruto**: Está bien, acepto tu propuesta, es qué necesitó despejarme y olvidarme de todo, sobre todo de Sasuke. Espero poder hacerlo.

(Después de la entrevista Sasuke vuelve a su casa y ve a sus amigos y su hermano en el salón sentados) (Al ver a su amigo, Suiguetsu dice:)

**Suiguetsu ** Porque lo hiciste Sasuke, por una estúpida película y banda sonora que no vale nada?

**Sasuke**: Lo hice por nosotros Sui, el director dijo que nos despide a todos si yo no termino mi relación con Naruto.

**Jugo**: Te está arruinando la vida y para colmo a nosotros también, porque tú sufres y nos duele verte sufrir.

**Itachi**: Sabes ototo, ya no eres el mismo de antes, has cambiado mucho.

(Los chicos se marchan enfadados.)

(Al día siguiente, Naruto sale de casa para coger unas cosas del coche y ve a Tsunade y sus chicos que se acerca a ella diciendo:)

**Tsunade:** Joven Namikaze, que nos puede decir de su relación con el cantante Sasuke Uchiha de la banda de música llamada Sharinghan... Él me dijo que eres un mentiroso y un loco

(Naruto mira la cámara llorando y dice::)

**Naruto**: Sabes Tsunade, eres una maldita arpía porque usas tu programa en convertir a la gente en personas sin valor sin importarte de nada. Solo quieres conseguir fama con tu maldito programa. Querías un tema para tu programa, ya tienes, el gran cantante y estrella de hip-hop, Sasuke Uchiha de Sharinghan, que lo convertiste en un robot, sin importarte sus sentimientos, te felicito, Te juro, que nunca conocí, no conozco y tampoco quiero tener el gran placer de conocer a un estúpido teme como es Sasuke Uchiha.

(Naruto entra en casa y Tsunade y sus chicos se van.)(Un poco más tarde Tsunade envía una copia a a Sasuke con la grabación de la entrevista de Naruto, Sasuke abre el paquete, saca que hay dentro lo pone en un DVD y llama a sus amigos:)(Sus amigos llegan enseguida y

Ven allí a Sasuke triste y solo llorando.)

**(**Sasuke los ve llegar y al bajar los lleva con al a al salón junto con su hermano que también está allí que vino con sus amigos y les dice:)

**Sasuke**: Gracias por venir chicos. Mirad, quiero enseñaros algo.

(Después de ver juntos la grabación Suiguetsu le dice a su amigo:)

**Suiguetsu**: Vez lo que hiciste Sasuke, rompiste el corazón a ese pobre chico... Te dejo libre, para que nosotros no perdamos nuestro contrato.

**Jugo**: Sabes Sasuke, ya no eres el mismo de antes. Cuanto has cambiado desde que somos famosos

**Itachi**: Nos vamos a buscar a nuestro amigo y hermano que nuca se rinde en otra parte porque aquí no lo veo. Ve por el Sasuke, pídele perdón y recupéralo. Os amáis, no seáis niños.

**Sasuke:** Ahora se abra ido mi Kitsune y ni siquiera sé dónde.

(Sasuke y sus amigos salen y deciden irse, pero sus padres los ven y su padre dice)

**Fugaku:** A donde vais chicos?

**Sasuke:** Me voy papa, mama, a seguir con mi vida y mi música. Y dejadme en paz los dos .No seáis tan mandones y exasperantes.

(Itachi escucha la discusión entre Sasuke y su madre, se acerca y dice:)

**Itachi**: Por fin, te decidiste defender tu vida y tu felicidad, ve ototo, date prisa.

**Sasuke**: Papa, mama, me sacáis de quicio y ya estoy harto de los dos, no me extraña porque no os suportáis entre ustedes...

(Al escuchar esto, su padre lo abofetea y Sasuke coge su chaqueta y él y sus amigos y su hermano se marchan enfadados.)(Salen de casa y dice a sus amigos:)

**Sasuke**: Chicos, queréis ir con migo a Michigan a buscar a Naruto, porque cuando nos conocimos, me dijo que le gustaría ir allí. Pero antes necesito vuestra ayuda con otra cosa. Vamos a hablar con el director.

**Itachi:** Claro que te ayudamos, aunque eres un capullo, eres mi hermano y amigo de esos dos y solo queremos tu felicidad.

(Llegan al estudio y ven a Jiraya rodando, al verlos acercarse dice:)

**Jiraya:** Chicos ya estáis listos, porque mañana empezamos a rodar unas escenas de la película.

**Sasuke:** No señor, venimos a decirle que no haremos su estúpida película y banda sonora.

(Sasuke coge el contrato y lo rompe en pedazos:)(Jiraya ve y dice:)

**Jiraya:** Estáis todos despedidos y despedíos de la película y banda sonora.

**Itachi:** No hace falta, porque nosotros dimitimos y nos vamos. Quédese con su estúpida

Película y banda sonora.

**Jugo:** Somos mayores de edad y tenemos derecho a anular el contrato.

**Suiguetsu**: Así, que hasta nunca, señor director. Vamos chicos.

(Los chicos se van, y al llegar a Michigan, entran en una discoteca.)(Al llegar allí con toda la familia, Sakura convence a Naruto que salgan juntos a pasarlo bien y que intente olvidar a Sasuke. Lo que ellos no saben, es que Sasuke, sus amigos y su hermano están en la misma discoteca que ellas. (Sakura dice:)

**Sakura:** Venga Naru, olvida a ese estúpido, no merece nada de ti.

**Naruto**: Como quieres que lo haga, si yo aun le amo y no lo puedo olvidar, así que me gustaría que me dejes solo un momento por favor.

**Sakura: **Vale, quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva.

(Sakura se va un segundo por allí)(Al entrar allí, los chicos suben al escenario y uno de ellos dice:)

**Sasuke:** Hola gente de Michigan, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y junto con mis amigos Suiguetsu Mozuco, Jugo Miami, y mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, que aparte es mi manager también, somos Sharinghan. Naruto Namikaze, si estás aquí, acércate sin miedo.

(Sasuke lo ve allí, baja del escenario y se va a hablar con él.)(Naruto lo ve venir y dice)

**Naruto:** Que haces tú aquí Sasuke-Teme? No tenias que rodar una película y hacer la banda sonora? Para eso renunciaste a lo nuestro, no es así? Te deje libre, ahora porque estas aquí, que quieres conseguir con esto Sasuke? Crez que con un simple; Lo siento; todo se rezuelve .Pues no.

**Sasuke: Naruto**, yo vi la grabación de tu entrevista, me arrepentí y vine a suplicar tu perdón.

**Naruto**: Después de que hiciste y dijiste a Tsunade sobre mí, todavía tienes el descaro de venir aquí a suplicar mi perdón?

**Sasuke:** Naruto, por favor, te suplico, perdóname.

(Tsunade y sus chicos se acercan, Sasuke los ve venir, saca un anillo, se arrodilla delante de Naruto, mira a la cámara y a sus ojos y dice:)

**Sasuke: **Naruto Namikaze, en presencia de todas estas personas, quiero que seas mi novio, ahora lo hago publico sin importarme las consecuencias, porque la fama y el dinero no valen nada para mi si tu no estas con migo.

**Naruto:** Sasuke, si yo acepto, tú podías tener problemas con tu madre, ella nunca va a permitir que su hijo, que es una estrella, salga con un doncel pobre e insignificante como yo.

**Sasuke:** Kitsune, yo te amo y estoy aquí a tus pies y me da igual mi madre y todo el mundo, porque tu eres mi vida entera.

**Naruto:** Esta bien, yo también te amo. Te doy una segunda y ultima oportunidad, espero que sepas aprovecharla bien esta vez.

(Después, Sasuke besa a su Kitsune con pasión y dice mirando a Tsunade y a las cámaras diciendo:)

**Sasuke: **Grabaste todo, ya conseguiste lo que querías? Como os decía, en día de la entrevista solo dije mentiras, pero aquí delante de ustedes os digo que conozco a ese precioso doncel y le amo con todo mi corazón y que he sido un estúpido por negarlo y preferir antes la fama, así que os digo que ahora él es mi novio y espero que muy pronto también acepte ser mi esposo la madre mis hijos, porque si él no está con migo, mi vida no vale nada. Ahora coge a tus estúpidos chicos y perdeos de nuestras vidas y la de nuestros amigos y familias para siempre.

(Sakura vuelve y ve a su hermano que habla con Sasuke.)(Naruto la ve acercándose y dice:)

**Naruto:** Sakura, te acuerdas de Sasuke?

**Sakura**: Como podía olvidarlo? Hola Sasuke, me alegro de volver a verte.

**Sasuke:** Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Sakura.

(Sasuke le da la mano a Sakura, está casi se desmaya, pero Itachi ve eso y baja del escenario, estira sus brazos y deja caer a Sakura). (Sasuke ve y dice:)

**Sasuke:** Gracias Itachi, te debo una.

**Itachi:** Tranquilo Sasuke, disfruta tu romance. Y no cometes más estupideces.

-I Naru me alegro que perdonaste al imbécil de mi hermano y bienvenido a la familia.

(Itachi coge a Sakura y la pone en una silla y sube al escenario.) (La gente grita y llama a los chicos.)

**Sasuke:** Kitsune, la gente me llama para cantar. Después, si quieres vamos a hacer algo por allí. Tranquilo, ahora soy tuyo para siempre.

**Naruto: Lo** se mi amor, el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero nunca olvides, que pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré con tigo y a tu lado. Sube al escenario, has lo que te gusta y se feliz.

(Sasuke sube al escenario, Sakura se despierta, se levanta de la silla, se va dónde está su hermano y le dice:)

**Sakura:** Naruto, después de lo que ese chico te hizo, todavía lo amas hermano?

**Naruto:** Si hermana, en el amor no se manda, no puedes decidir a quien amas y como lo haces.

(En el escenario Sasuke dice:)

**Sasuke:** Esta canción es para ti Naruto Namikaze mi Kitsune... Espero que te guste. Quiero que sepas que me enamore de ti desde que te vi, te amo y te amare siempre sin importarme la fama y lo que que diga y haga mi madre.

Espero que te guste.

**(Los personajes son:)**

**Sakura: **Es una chica mui lanzada, le gusta estar delante de las cámaras y se desmaya cada vez que un chico guapo le da la mano.

**Naruto: **Es un doncel fuerte, listo y no se deja convencer tan fácil por ningún chico y si te metes con él, sabrás de lo que es capaz.

**Sasuke: **Es guapo, bastante mujeriego y se deja bastante fácil mangonear por sus padres. Aparte de eso también le gusta el hoquey.

**Itachi:** También es guapo, pero él es el listo casi siempre cuando se busca una solución y también le gusta el hoquey aparte que es el hermano de Sasuke y su manager.

**Suiguetsu: **Es el líder del grupo y siempre sabe que y como aconsejar a sus amigos y como arreglar las cosas y también le gusta el hoquey.

**Mikoto:** Es una buena madre, bastante mandona, a veces exasperante, pero si te metes con su familia y en sus cosas, puedes despedirte de todo lo que existe.

**Abuela Chyo:** Quiere a sus nietos y se preocupa por ellos, pero intenta no asfixiarlas.

**Jiraya: Tiene** una empresa y una discográfica y si algo no sale como él quiere, puedes despedirte del contrato.

**Jugo:** Es un poco tímido, le gustan los animales y también el hoquey.

**Fugaku:** Es un buen hombre, quiere a sus hijos a su manera aunque no lo demuestra,

**Tsunade: **Es una periodista curiosa y usa su programa para cambiar a la gente. No se si es en bien, o en mal.

(Y esa es la historia, que habla de un doncel que se enamora de una estrella y tubo que luchar y sufrir mucho para poder llegar estar juntos.)(Es un amor que traspasa las fronteras)(Tienen que pasar por muchas cosas para conservar su amor.)( Al final consiguen estar juntos a pesar de todo?)... Continuara la historia de amor entre ellos? Seguirán viviendo nuestros angelitos más aventuras? Lo descubriréis en la segunda temporada, de Starstruck.

Mi novio es una estrella...


End file.
